La galaxia
Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual |sistemas=Más de 3.2 millones |brazos=Brazo TingelCatalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One |cúmulos= |satélites=Laberinto Rishi[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] |tamaño=Alrededor de 100,000 años luz''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' |rutas=*Corredor Corelliano''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' Caja de Inicio *Espina Comercial CorellianaBattlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo *Ruta Comercial Perlemiana *Ruta Comercial Rimma *Vía Hydiana''Tarkin'' |regiones=*Núcleo Profundo *Mundos del Núcleo[[:Archivo:Canon galaxy map Empire mag.png|Este mapa de la galaxia está disponible en una edición impresa de Empire Magazine en Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual.]] *Colonias *Borde Interior *Región de Expansión *Borde Medio *Territorios del Borde Exterior *Regiones Desconocidas *Extensiones Occidentales *Espacio Salvaje |especies=}} La galaxia, como se la conocía comúnmente, era una de las mil millones de galaxias en el universo. Era un vasto compuesto de más de 400 mil millones de estrellas estimadas y más de 3.2 millones de sistemas habitables que orbitaba alrededor de un supermasivo agujero negro en el corazón de la galaxia.. Los brazos galácticos giraban alrededor de este agujero negro a través de un diámetro de más de 100,000 años luz. Fue el hogar de innumerables especies inteligentes y sistemas estelares. La galaxia serviría como escenario para el comercio, la política y la guerra a lo largo de la historia galáctica. En la memoria histórica, la galaxia vería las sucesivas eras de la República Galáctica, el Imperio Galáctico, la Nueva República, entre otros, y fue el hogar de las órdenes usuarias de la Fuerza Jedi y Sith.[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] Astrografía thumb|left|300px|Un mapa de la galaxia que muestra las ubicaciones de varios planetas. La galaxia tenía al menos dos galaxias compañeras, una de las cuales se conocía como el Laberinto Rishi.Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' Se dividía en varias regiones. Las regiones se subdividían a su vez en sectores y luego en sistemas estelares. Durante el reinado del Imperio Galáctico, se crearon macrosectores y estaban compuestos por varios sectores gobernados por un Gran Moff. Sectores/regiones notables autónomas incluían el sector Arkanis, el Espacio Bothan, la Centralidad, el Sector Corporativo, el Alcance Gordian, el Gran Javin, el Consorcio de Hapes, el Espacio Hutt, el Espacio Mandaloriano, el sector Moddell, el Senex-Juvex, el Cúmulo Tion, y las Extensiones Occidentales. La Cuadrícula Galáctica Estándar se usaba para dar la ubicación de un punto galáctico en coordenadas de cuadrícula.Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde Las áreas del disco galáctico podrían denominarse norte galáctico, sur, este y oeste.Heredero de los Jedi Puntos de interés notables fueron las 50 maravillas del Núcleo, 30 maravillas del Borde Medio y las 25 maravillas del Borde Exterior. Núcleo Profundo El Núcleo Profundo sirvió como la región del espacio más interior y más iluminada. Era el más densamente lleno de estrellas, nebulosas y otras anomalías. Como tal, era peligroso navegar, dejándolo relativamente a pocos exploradores.Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico Fue a partir de aquí que el antiguo supermasivo agujero negro unió a la galaxia. Mundos del Núcleo Los Mundos del Núcleo albergaban los mundos más ricos e importantes de la galaxia. Densamente habitados y ubicados en los extremos estratégicos de varias rutas comerciales importantes, sus planetas eran centros de moda, educación, finanzas y tecnología. Es donde posiblemente se originó la especie humana.Star Wars: Uprising Fue a partir de Coruscant, Corellia, Kuat, Hosnian Prime y otros sistemas que a menudo se decidía el destino de la galaxia. Colonias Las Colonias consistían en mundos colonizados por el Núcleo. Muchos de sus planetas se sentaron a lo largo de las principales rutas comerciales, y eran extremadamente ricos. Los planetas notables incluían a Abednedo, Cato Neimoidia y Carida. Borde Interior Cuando se estableció por primera vez, el Borde Interior sirvió como la frontera de la civilización galáctica durante siglos, conocido simplemente como «el Borde». A medida que la colonización se extendía hacia afuera, los Mundos del Borde Interior prosperó. Planetas notables incluían a Bestine, Onderon, Thyferra y Taanab. Región de Expansión La Región de Expansión contenía muchas colonias recientemente nuevas patrocinadas por sus vecinos centrales. Los planetas notables incluían a Umbara, Mimban, y la estación minera conocida como el Anillo de Kafrene. Borde Medio El Borde Medio era una región tranquila del espacio que rebosaba de variados mundos galácticos que contaban con gobiernos exitosos y economías prósperas. La distancia desde el Núcleo le daba a estos mundos menos fama o notoriedad que los planetas más cercanos al centro galáctico. Fue considerado extraoficialmente el alcance legal de la República y el Imperio Galáctico. La piratería indirecta desde el Borde Exterior afectaba a la región. Aquellos que se dirigían hacia el Borde Exterior lo veían como el último vestigio de civilización, mientras que los que se dirigían hacia el centro lo veían como la última comprensión de la vida en la frontera.Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual Los planetas notables incluían a Naboo, Malastare, Bothawui, Kashyyyk, Ruusan, Ringo Vinda y Ord Mantell. Territorios del Borde Exterior Siendo la región más grande de la galaxia conocida, los Territorios del Borde Exterior se consideraban ilegales, extraños y salvajes. Las organizaciones criminales, incluidas las familias Hutt del Espacio Hutt, el Sol Negro, el Sindicato Pyke y los esclavistas zygerrianos operaban en abundancia dentro de la región. Mundos notables incluían a Arkanis, Mon Cala, Kessel, Ryloth, Eriadu, Sullust, Geonosis, Mustafar, Crait, Nal Hutta, Cantonica, Hoth, Lothal, Dagobah, Endor, Nar Shaddaa, Florrum, Yavin 4, Saleucami, Scarif, Felucia, Dathomir y Tatooine. Regiones Desconocidas Las Regiones Desconocidas estaban compuestas por el brazo hacia el oeste de la galaxia que fue mapeado, pero en gran parte inexplorado. Anomalías hiperespaciales, tormentas solares, magnetosferas renegadas, entre otras desventajas para el viaje hiperespacial, las dejaron en gran parte inexploradas a lo largo de la historia galáctica.Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio Especies misteriosas envueltas en mitos como los chiss''Thrawn'' y los gryskThrawn: Alianzas se originaron en las Regiones Desconocidas. Los planetas notables incluían a Csilla, Ilum, Rakata Prime, Exegol, el punto de origen de la Base Starkiller, y Ahch-To.Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual Espacio Salvaje A diferencia de otras regiones de la galaxia, el Espacio Salvaje existió a lo largo de toda la circunferencia del disco galáctico y en las tierras fronterizas de las Regiones Desconocidas. Estaba habitado por especies inteligentes, pero no estaba completamente cartografiado, explorado ni civilizado. Los exploradores y cartógrafos buscaron su fortuna aquí bajo su propio riesgo. Apariciones Dado que la galaxia aparece en casi todos los medios de Star Wars, esta lista solo incluye menciones específicas, descripciones y representaciones visuales de la galaxia. * *''Darth Maul 1'' *''Darth Maul 5'' *''Age of Republic - Darth Maul 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * *''Obi-Wan y Anakin 1'' *''Obi-Wan y Anakin 3'' *''Obi-Wan y Anakin 4'' *''Age of Republic - Count Dooku 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi de la República – Mace Windu 2'' *''Age of Republic - Anakin Skywalker 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir 1'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir 2'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir 3'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir 4'' *''Age of Republic - Padmé Amidala 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1'' *''Kanan 2'' *''Darth Vader: Lord Oscuro 2'' *''Darth Vader: Lord Oscuro 4'' *''Darth Vader: Lord Oscuro 8'' *''Kanan 3'' *''Darth Vader: Lord Oscuro 17'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Rescate'' * *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 1'' *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 2'' *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 3'' *''Age of Rebellion - Darth Vader 1'' *''Darth Vader: Lord Oscuro 18'' *''Darth Vader: Lord Oscuro 24'' *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' *''El Más Buscado'' *''Lando's Luck'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 3'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 5'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 6'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 1'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 3'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing 1'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing 2'' *''Thrawn 5'' *''Thrawn 6'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga *''Star Wars 20'' *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' *''Thrawn: Alianzas'' * *''Thrawn: Treason'' * * * *''Star Wars Adventures: Return to Vader's Castle 3'' *''Vader Immortal: A Star Wars VR Series – Episode I'' * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Rogue One Adaptación 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Rise of a Hero'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princesa Leia'' 1 *''Princesa Leia'' 2 *''Princesa Leia'' 3 *''Princesa Leia'' 4 *''Princesa Leia'' 5 * *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Han Solo 1'' *''Han Solo 2'' *''Han Solo 3'' *''Han Solo 2'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Darth Vader'' 2 *''Star Wars 5'' *''Darth Vader 5'' *''Star Wars 10'' *''Darth Vader 7'' *''Darth Vader 8'' *''Darth Vader 10'' *''Doctora Aphra 1'' *''Doctora Aphra'' 2 *''Doctora Aphra 5'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doctora Aphra 10'' *''Doctora Aphra 11'' *''Doctora Aphra 12'' *''Star Wars 35'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 2'' *''Doctora Aphra 20'' *''Doctora Aphra 21'' *''Doctora Aphra 22'' *''Doctora Aphra 26'' *''Doctora Aphra 27'' *''Doctora Aphra 28'' *''Doctora Aphra 29'' *''Star Wars 49'' *''Star Wars 57'' *''Star Wars 59'' *''Star Wars 62'' *''Star Wars 63'' *''Star Wars 67'' *''Doctora Aphra 33'' *''Doctora Aphra 34'' *''Doctora Aphra 35'' *''Doctora Aphra 36'' *''Doctora Aphra'' 39 *''Doctora Aphra'' 40 *''Star Wars 70'' *''Target Vader 5'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando 4'' *''Age of Rebellion - Lando Calrissian 1'' * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars'' 1 *''Darth Vader'' 1 *''Age of Rebellion - Princess Leia 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' * * * *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Última Oportunidad'' * * * *''The Rise of Kylo Ren'' 1 *''The Rise of Kylo Ren'' 2 *''Age of Resistance - Supreme Leader Snoke 1'' * *''Phasma'' *''Age of Resistance - Poe Dameron 1'' * *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Age of Resistance - Rose Tico 1'' *''Poe Dameron 12'' *''Poe Dameron 17'' * * * * * *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' * *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *''Age of Resistance - General Hux 1'' * *''El Coleccionista de la Fuerza'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: La Novela Juvenil'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: La Novela'' *''Los Últimos Jedi Adaptación 2'' *''Los Últimos Jedi Adaptación 3'' * * * *''Poe Dameron 27'' *''Poe Dameron 28'' *''Poe Dameron 29'' *''El Renacer de la Resistencia'' * * * * * *''Lealtad 1'' * * *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Finn & Poe'' *''La Chispa de la Resistencia'' * *''Pirate's Price'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Galaxy's Edge 1'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' *''Galaxy's Edge 4'' *''Galaxy's Edge 5'' *''Un Golpe del Destino'' * * * * * * * *Proyecto de Visceral Games sin título * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]}} Apariciones no canónicas *''Revenge of the Sith: Episode III (LEGO Star Wars)'' Fuentes * * * * * *''Universo Star Wars'' * * * * * ; imagen #6 * * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: A-Wing Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars: Aliens'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Mujeres de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Droidography'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' *''Star Wars: How Not to Get Eaten by Ewoks and Other Galactic Survival Skills'' *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: La Guía Galáctica'' *''Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: Diccionario Visual'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} galaxia, La Categoría:Regiones